


Infinity War

by avintagekiss24



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/pseuds/avintagekiss24
Summary: Steve and Okoye after the snap





	Infinity War

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another CapKoye joint. I literally started this last year after Infinity War came out and forgot about it until last night, lmao. Hope you enjoy :)

“Up General, up.” T’Challa reaches out to her, grabbing her hand, “This is no place to die.”

Okoye begins to stand, smiling slightly at her king but suddenly slams back to the hard ground. Her eyes widen, her mouth drops open as T’Challa’s face screws up in confusion. He stares at his hands in horror as they start to disappear, right before his eyes. Okoye scurries to her feet, reaching for him, her mind racing as he literally disintegrates before her. She extends out toward him, expecting his hand, but she swipes right through him. Then, just like that, he’s gone. There’s nothing left. Just light pieces of ash floating through the air like butterflies. Her eyes frantically search for him but there’s… he’s just gone. Gone.

She lets out a rushed breath, “T’Challa?”

“Sam?” Rhodey calls as his mask opens. He pushes through the trees and brush, he just saw him. He could swear; Sam was just  _ right  _ there, “Sam?”

“No, no, no, no, no!” Rocket calls softly as Groot vanishes, leaving a pile of gray ash in his wake, “Oh, Groot.” 

Steve reaches toward the ground, running his hand through the pile that used to be his friend. He turns toward Thor, who is just as bewildered as him, “What happened?” 

 

Thors’ mouth is open, his breath ragged as he stares back at the Captain. He thought he ended it, he stabbed him! Right through the heart, he made sure of it! But Thanos’ last words begin to haunt the cellars of his mind;  _ should have went for the head,  _ “I don’t... I…” 

Steve kneels over Visions’ lifeless body, his colors now a muted gray, his eyes white. He rolls him over, thinking, no,  _ hoping _ that this isn’t happening. This isn’t  _ happening _ . The sound of that snap slams against his eardrums as if he had heard it a million times before this moment. He falls from his knee to the earth below him. He drops his head and closes his eyes, “Oh God.”

They’ve lost.

_ Okoye _ . Her name races through his head like a bolt of lightning.  _ Oh God, Okoye. _ He stands and pushes past Thor and the stunned Natasha, “Steve?” She calls as he early knocks her down, “Steve.” She says again, reaching to grab his shoulder.

He pulls away as he scans the trees for the slightest shimmer of gold from her uniform.  _ She has to be okay. She has to be. Fuck. Let her be okay. _

“Steve!”

Natasha pulls at him, stopping him in his tracks. He turns toward her, his eyes wild as his long, blonde hair falls in his face, “She’s fine.” Her voice is much softer than before. She knows he’s worried. Scared. She knows who he’s looking for, even though she doesn’t really  _ know _ . He doesn’t have to say it. She just knows because, she knows him. She points through a break in the trees, “There.”

He’s off again without a second thought. He steps through the brush and as soon as his eyes land on her, his world calms. He stops, his chest rising and falling harshly as he stares at her. Her eyes are wide, still searching for T’Challa it seems. They cut through the trees and the grass as she blinks wildly. She whimpers as tears stream down her perfect face. She just stands there. She stands like a lost child, not knowing, not understanding what’s going on around her.

He steps toward her, reaching out to her slowly, “Okoye?” There’s that soft voice of his again. He places his fingers on her shoulder slowly, inching them toward her neck before he flattens his palm against her warm skin, “Baby?”

She doesn’t move. She doesn’t respond. She just stands there, facing opposite of him, staring. Whimpering. Steve moves up behind her, peering over her shoulder at the familiar pile of ash. He closes his eyes and swallows, pulling her back into his front as he wraps an arm around her middle. He presses his lips against her temple and stares into the distance, words failing him completely.

 

She turns suddenly, her eyes wide, “Shuri.”

 

She takes off without another word. Running through the trees, her vision tunneled on the princess’ lab. Steve is close behind, his eyes scanning the large field as those left behind move around bewildered as they step over the spears, clubs, and guns that belonged to their comrades that litter the ground. Okoye bursts into lab, winding through the hallways until she’s in the center of the young genius’ second home, “Shuri!”

 

She takes the stairs two by two, “Shuri!” Her eyes frantic as she searches for her, “ _ Shuri _ !”

 

She’s met by silence. 

 

She stops dead in her tracks as she enters the large research room where they had all stood just minutes before, as Shuri and Dr. Banner discussed how best to cure the gravely ill Vision. There’s no evidence of anyone being there now; except for the pile of grey ash by the table. Okoye’s eyes fill with tears as she lets out a shaky breath. She failed. For the first time as being General, for the first time in her life. She failed. There’s a sudden wall of a man behind her. He doesn’t reach out, he doesn’t touch, he doesn’t speak. He’s just there, watching, waiting. 

She stares out of the large windows before them, biting her lip, sniffling every now and again, as she breathes slowly. Emotion continues to trickle down her face, her vision becoming cloudy as her mind spins. Steve’s still there. Right behind her. Watching. Waiting. His presence and silence speaks volumes. She doesn’t have to go through this alone. She turns into him, closing her eyes, letting the sadness seep through. He pulls her in as close as he can, wrapping his arms around her small frame, holding her like they quite possibly might not have a tomorrow. She flattens her palms on his shoulders and lets her body quake as the emotion comes harder and faster.

 

Steve stares straight ahead, out onto the Wakandan fields. For the first time, there’s nothing he can say. He has no idea what to do; where to even start. What are hero;s if they don’t win? If they  _ can’t  _ win? Who are they? Who is  _ he _ ? He swallows hard, blinking slowly as he holds her, Bucky's’ final call echoing in his head.  _ Steve?  _ He’d lost him once. Watched him die, he thought. And now he’s lost him again.  _ Steve?  _

 

“What are you supposed to do now?” 

 

Her voice is so quiet and muffled, he barely hears her. He swallows again as he closes his eyes, trying to get Rhodey’s voice out of his head?  _ Sam? Sam! _

 

His voice sounds broken. Defeated. “I don’t know.”

 


End file.
